


Once upon a wedding

by JKitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKitty/pseuds/JKitty
Summary: With her ‘big sis’ Jess getting married Jenny didn’t think she’d be doing more this weekend than worrying about floral arrangements and corralling Jess’s drunk relatives apparently she was wrong.....Being wrong is sometimes the most wonderful thing in the world
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	Once upon a wedding

I’m checking tables for forgotten items after the rehearsal dinner. Can’t believe Jess is getting married tomorrow. I’m the last one there or perhaps not there’s one of the grooms men watching me nursing a whiskey glass. Figuring I should say something I go over.

“Hi I’m Jenny and you are?”

“Rick” 

“Any reason you’re not going to crash like the rest?”

“Well this cute girl’s still here and I was hoping for an opening” he tells me.

I blush. “cute huh?”

He gets up and wow he’s tall and a total hottie. Ugh focus Jen just cause you haven’t had sex in awhile doesn’t mean you have to jump him!

“Yep among other words I could use to describe you like beautiful, gorgeous, sexy” He tells me walking into my space leaving just a breath between us. He radiates heat and his cologne just adds to my interest with its dark woody tang.

Next thing I know we’re kissing, I don’t know who moved first but hell who cares when I have his strong arms pulling me to his chest and stoking my back. He kisses like he wants to devour me and I find myself completely willing for such a chain of events.

“how far’s your room?” He growls into my skin as he moves down to kissing my neck.

“116 yours?” I ask breathlessly. 

“Closer” he reluctantly pulls away grabs my hand and leads me down the grand staircase from the function hall to the first floor. Eight doors down and he’s pressing me against the door with a kiss while he struggles with the keys.

“I’m not going any where” I tell him as I take them off him and open the door. He picks me up, closes and chains the door and then throws me on the bed. I watch as he removes his tie and cuff links and then unbuttons his shirt. Yep we are so lucky today I think to myself seeing what a body he was hiding under those clothes. He then works on his belt and dress trousers while toeing off his shoes and socks. They quickly fall showing off an impressive bulge in his black boxer briefs.

Clothing mostly dealt with he prowls over to me taking my hand and pulls me to my feet I feel him drag the zipper down on my emerald cocktail dress and peel it off me. He takes a step back and admires me in my matching green lace underwear and strappy stilettos. I get a quick kiss then he pushes me back on the bed and kneels. He stokes down my thigh lifting my leg until my heel is resting on his shoulder. I watch him unbuckle my shoe and drop it to the floor somewhere. He then lifts my foot higher and kisses from my ankle all the way up to my inner thigh before repeating on the other side.  
When he’s back down between my spread legs I feel so turned on but a little exposed I know my slick is soaking through my knickers and he has a front row seat!

“I can play this two ways” he tells me I feel his breath puff against me turning me on more.   
“One I can be a gentleman be all romantic and start slow or I can do what I want and take these off and eat you till you beg your choice?”

It’s not really a choice I think and push my knickers off my hips he smirks and helps me remove them before diving in. God that feels good I think gripping the sheets beneath me. His tongue is lapping my arousal up enthusiastically occasionally teasing my clit. 

“Mmmmm”

He grips my thighs harder and changes tactics, he starts paying all his attention to my clit sucking and licking it like it’s his favourite sweet. I feel my orgasm build rapidly with every jolt of pleasure.   
And then he pushes his fingers in me rubbing against my sensitive walls and thrusting them in a fast pace. I tumble over the edge with a loud shuddering moan but he’s relentless and drags it out longer with his pace till I reach my second peak not long after.

“Fuck me” I pant amazed at the buzz running through me.

“That’s hardly begging sweetheart” I grin and pull him up by his chin so I can lick my cum off his lips. 

“Please fuck me daddy I ache so bad for you” he swears under his breath and kisses me harshly.

“Say it again” he demands

“What.. daddy?” He groans and nods kissing my neck.

“I need Daddy’s big hard cock so bad, please daddy fuck me with him!”  
He takes off my bra that I hadn’t even noticed him working on and kisses down to my peaked nipples. 

“Have you been a good girl for daddy?”

“Ohhhhh yes daddy” 

“Good then daddy will reward you” he tells me with one last suck he gets off me grabs a condom from the draw and strips off that final barrier. He’s rock hard the heads very shiny from all the precum he’s leaking and wow he’s thick and long. I watch him roll the condom on and damn I wish that was my mouth. I don’t have much time to imagine that though as before I know it he’s back over me moving me on the bed properly and hitching my legs round his waist before thrusting home hard.  
Oh god I’ve never felt so full! He pants hard into my neck letting me get used to the size of him.

“Ready baby?” 

“Please daddy” I whine. There’s no build up think we’re both too on edge for that so he just goes from nought to sixty and pounds into me like a jackhammer. I feel myself building again moaning at the punishing glide. 

He moves my leg up onto his shoulder and suddenly he’s hitting deeper with the change of angle and grinding against my clit too. Its all a bit much and I’m thrown into my next orgasm moaning “daaaadddyy”

He growls and somehow thrusts harder into me. Reaching between us he rubs my clit expertly making me arch off the bed cumming hard and squirting all over us. My walls clamp down on him and his rhythm breaks with three hard thrusts I feel him cum.  
He rolls us so I’m sat on his lap still full of his softening member. I lean down and kiss him lazily enjoying the way he strokes my spine and grips my neck keeping me there.

“Come on up daddy needs to clean us up” I pout making him laugh.

“Now that’s hardly the face of a good girl, come on you can join daddy in the shower?” He bribes and I eagerly get off him and stand up waiting.   
“Much more like it” he chuckles 

I impatiently watch him tie off the condom and throw it in the bin before he drags me into the bathroom shower. I hiss when the cold water hits me but it heats up fast. I can’t tell if he’s trying to wash me or if he’s just enjoying touching me as we make out under the shower spray.

I know I must look kinda bad with my makeup running but he doesn’t seem to care. The kiss turns a bit less intense and I feel him grab some shower gel and actually start washing me off though it’s still more groping and teasing than functional I’m certainly not complaining though.  
He turns me more under the spray and pulls me back into him, I can feel his stirring interest against my lower back so I grind into him a little.

“We’re supposed to be getting clean not starting round two” he tells me though he negates that by his hands cupping my boobs and pinching my nipples. I take some gel and wash the worst of my makeup off.

“Who says we can’t do both I tell him as I turn and wash him paying special attention to his chest stomach and half hard cock. “You clean?” I breathe against him he nods so I turn us so he’s under the spray and drop to my knees. After the soap’s all gone i start licking his member till it’s fully hard before giving into my earlier fantasy and suck him into my mouth.   
It doesn’t take long before he grips my short hair and thrusts into my open mouth he can’t go in all the way so I stroke the rest with one hand and roll his balls with the other. I get an approving growl and him picking up speed till he cums hard down my throat.  
I gently suck an lick him swallowing every last drop before he pulls me off when it gets too sensitive. I’m brought back up to my feet and rewarded with a kiss. 

“Baby girl enjoy her treat?” 

“Yes daddy tastes so good”

“Baby want to cum for daddy?” I nod making him smile and turn me again back pressed up into his chest making me lean back into him. He kisses my neck as he glides his hands over me tweaking both my nipples before one hand slips lower. He uses his left hand to continue playing with my right nipple, arm holding me to him and his right moves my leg up to give him better access.   
He caressed the shell of my ear with his tongue. I grip his wrist where he holds me close but not yet touching where I want him.

“The things you do to me darlin” He breathes hot against my neck and drags a needy moan from me as he teases my outer lips. “When was the last time someone made you moan like that?”

“Never like this and I’ve been alone awhile but uh! oh please daddy!”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“God, please daddy”

He slides one finger inside the me and claiming me for himself again. I’m so wet. Hot. His. I spread my legs even wider and go up on my toes grinding back against him. He leans into the tiles to bear our combined weight.   
I bite down on my lip, muffling the cry, as he buried a second finger in me, still tender and more sensitive from before.  
In, out again, along the fold, finding my clitoris. I started to shake as he rubs, in circles, up and down, soft, then hard. My hips rotate against his hand, my butt hugging his cock which made a pathetic little attempt at getting hard again.   
Eyes squeezed tightly shut, my fingers digging into his thighs, tremors consuming my whole body.

He moved inside me again, pressed his palm down hard on my clitoris, then slid back out to start all over again, in small tight circles. I mewled like a cat, and he pulled my face to his, lips devouring my cries. I blew apart in his arms.

“I could play you like this all night. You make the most beautiful sounds.” I can do nothin but moan as he continues to work me to a second peak. Which I rapidly reach arching and crying out ‘daddy’ which echos off the tiles.   
The slightest touch makes my whole body twitch now and he enjoys teasing me before plunging back in, I can’t even moan anymore it’s just harsh breaths and broken sobs.

“Come on baby one more for daddy”

I whine letting him fuck me with those amazing fingers some more. I can’t help but bite just under his jaw as he brings me to this final orgasm drawing it out till I’m uncontrollably shaking in his arms. He then slips his fingers out and cups my sex holding me to him as I come down. 

“You did so good for me baby” 

I nuzzle into his neck. I know if he wasn’t holding me I’d be a puddle on the floor. I let my leg drop as he takes his hand from between them. He seems to be admiring the look of his hand covered in my cum before he washes it off under the spray. I watch him grab the shower head and use it to rinse me off gently I still whimper at the feel but I’m thankful he’s trying.   
When I’m all clean again he shuts the water off and guides me out on unsteady feet and bundles me in a towel. He dries us both off and then takes me back to bed this time under the sheets. I snuggle into his arms contently.

“I’m so glad I waited till the end to approach you.” 

“Me too. Im sorry I bit you.” 

“Oh that’s okay baby girl you can bite me all you want if you keep cumming like that.” I giggle.

“Daddy have to make me then.”

“Oh I will, over and over again” I shiver at the idea. “But for now we should sleep I can’t wait to see you all dolled up again tomorrow” I yawn a little and find a comfy spot settling down to sleep.

“Goodnight daddy” I mumble against his chest.

“Night baby”

~*~  
I wake up feeling content and warm which is a surprise I normally hate sleeping in new places. I freeze as I notice hot breath on my neck and an arm tighten around me. I turn to see my bed partner and last night comes rushing back. I melt back into his arms and kiss the nearest patch of golden skin.

“Mornin’ kitten” he rumbles and kisses my neck.

“Morning daddy” I reply feeling a little shy but comfortable enough to say it.

“When do you need to go get ready?”

“Well Jess said for us to meet in her suite at ten so I have till then I guess?” I feel him lift off my back and grab something from the floor. He rolls back with his phone. 

“Well it’s half eight and you’re not leaving here till you have to so how does room service sound?” Giggling I dive over for a kiss.

“Kitten let me call first then you can start distracting me” I pout but hand him the little menu card from the table.

“Just tea and scrambled egg on toast for me”

“You sure? I can’t have you fainting walking up the isle”

“Yeah I don’t really do breakfast but I’ll happily steal a bit of bacon if you’re offering?” 

“You will, will you? What would I get as payment for such a generous offer?”

“How about five kisses?”

“Only five?”

“Kitty never said where....” I tease watching his eyes dilate in desire.

~*~ 

I find myself a little embarrassed to be running up the halls barefoot in last nights dress. Never done ‘the walk of shame’ before not that I’m actually ashamed last night and this morning were amazing and Rick and I swapped numbers and talked about going on a date after the wedding and I was definitely spending the night with him tonight too. Though I’d make sure we grabbed my stuff or stayed in my room tonight the panda eyes look is hardly the best.

I finally nip into my room and quickly take off all off all of yesterday’s stuff throwing on the under wear that works with the pretty blue gown Jess chose and throw on the cheesy bridesmaid pjs she got us. I next head into the bathroom and properly remove my makeup and prep my skin. Swap my phone and file into the stupidly small clutch that matches grab my shoes and dress bag and makeup kit and I’m off down the hall and knocking on Jess’s door. 

“I’m shocked you’re the last Jen” Alaina comments as she opens the door.

“I’m sorry Jess how late am I?” I ask hanging my stuff up and hugging the bride. Everyones only starting their makeup so hopefully it’s not that bad.

“Only twenty minutes chill you sleep in or something?” I duck my head hoping I’m not blushing and busy myself getting my makeup out.

“Uh, yeah I’m sorry anyway how are you feeling?”

“No, uh uh I'm not letting you change subject that fast something happened!” Jess tells me.

“What?”

“Come on Jen you’re miss organised herself and it’s not like you drink so it couldn’t be a hangover so spill what happened.”

“I- i it’s not important we have things to be doing” 

“Who am I today?” 

“The bride” we all chorus we’d heard it enough for the last few months.

“Sooo?”

“Kay fine I didn’t spend last night alone” I tell them getting a some childish ooos from the girls though Jess is just looking at me.

“Was it just..?” Jess trails off 

“No he said we should go on a date after the wedding.... it was just so easy like I could just be me and that was enough you know?”

“I’m glad hun you deserve someone good to you and if he breaks your heart I’ll have mark break his face yeah?” I giggle

“I doubt he’d agree with that Jess but thanks”

“Why wouldn’t my dear hubby do such a thing for my lil sister” she says using the nickname she gave me when we met at primary school. She had nothing but brothers and had decided we would be better than friends and I’d been her sister ever since.

“Cause he’s my big sisters hubby’s groomsman?” I tell her fussing with my makeup so I don’t have to look at her or any of them.

“Jen who?” 

“Rick he didn’t give me a last name yet”

“Really? Well colour me surprised”

“Why” I ask dropping the eyeshadow I’d been applying and turning to her.

“It’s just he’s never dated anyone in all the time I’ve been with mark and that’s what seven years? I’d just always thought him asexual or something...” 

“Yeah he’s definitely not asexual” I mumble and now I know I’m blushing so I go back to my makeup. After a few minutes the silence is unbearable so I look back up.

“Whaaaatt?” 

“You can’t just say something like that and not spill!” Mel whines at me the others chiming in agreements.

“I’m not telling you about my sex life!”

“Why not you heard everything about Bradley and me?” Rach pipes in.

“And me and whoever” Alaina adds.

“Yeah but you’re all you sex is normal for you guys he’s the first in who knows how long it’s different.”

“You don’t have to tell us everything Jen but you might like sharing would questions help? You don’t have to answer if you feel uncomfortable” Jess asks. I think about it and nod. “How’d it happen?

“I was checking that no one had left anything after everyone had gone back to their rooms. He was just sitting there drinking whiskey watching me so I figured I’d say hi. He’d apparently been waiting to make a move called me cute and beautiful and other things and suddenly he’s kissing me and it’s amazing and then we’re going back to his room cause it’s ‘closer’ technically the distance is negligible but it hardly matters”

“Of course you’d notice that” Mel says in exasperation. “Come on then what you had wild passionate sex?” I blush

“Yeah uh he went down and then we did and then um in the shower we uh” I just get quieter the more I talk and I’m concentrating so hard on my makeup so I don’t have to look at any of them.

“He went down on you and then had sex with you and again in the shower?” Jess asks. I nod to the first two and make an uncertain noise. “Okay what happened in the shower?”

“I reciprocated? And then he used his hands”

“What? you blew him?” I nod “didn’t know you had it in you I’m proud” Mel tells me so I glare at her. “What? I am our little caterpillar has become a butterfly”

“I’ve done that before Mel” I huff to their shock. “I may not have dated much and I’ve not shared but I’m not a nun I just find it hard to tell you guys”

“Why we won’t judge?” Alaina says reassuringly.

“Idk it feels weird and it’s not like I’m normal so who knows what’d you think”

“Unless you sleep with your ex’s father like Mel did we aren’t going to judge you” Rach says getting a offended hey from Mel.

“Come on lil sis this is safe space you can tell us anything” 

“I have things I like... different things.. and by happenstance he liked at least some of it too.” 

“Are you telling us you’re secretly kinky?!?” 

“Mel!” The others scold cause really the woman has no tact but I wasn’t offended.

“Yes” I say simply finishing up my makeup I go and grab one of the drinks from the mini bar. Watching them process that concept is a little amusing it’s Jess that recovers first coming over to me with a finished look too.

“You want to tell anymore or shall I get them to back off?” I shrug.

“Depends what they ask”

“What was it that he happened to like?” Mel asks cause of course she did the woman’s a sex addict.

“I called him daddy by accident” I say looking out the window flushing. “He uh really liked that”

“Wow” 

“Go you Jen!” 

I giggle it’s kinda fun sharing I guess even if it’s a bit weird. The rooms quiet for a bit and once everyone’s finished getting ready we chill for a bit drinking before we attempt to get our dresses on.

“Did he make you come allot?” Alaina asks out of the blue.

“Define a lot”

“More than three?” She hesitatingly clarifies.

“Definitely more than three”

“More than five?”

“Yep” I say with a pop.

“Eight?” 

“Are we including this morning?”

“Sure” 

“Well then seven last night and four this morning” I tell them no longer caring.

“Wow no wonder you were late” Rach says and we all burst into giggles.

“Probably could have missed the whole day if I hadn’t set an alarm yesterday and well he said mark would murder him if we ruined Jess’s day”

“Mark hell I’d have murdered you both how am I supposed to get married without my lil sis there?”

“Well I’m here so you don’t need to worry” my phone pings so I go and check it ignoring all the curious looks.

You dressed up all pretty yet darlin?

I can’t help the grin.

“I guess that’s him then? What did he say?”

“Wants to know if I’m dressed up yet”

I’m not in my dress yet but nearly why?

Well now I’m imagining you all made up just in your underwear and it’s definitely a pleasing image 

How naughty daddy. What are you doing?

Other than imagining what I want to do to you right now? Im babysitting mark maddest groom I’ve ever heard of he’s not panicking about getting married he’s worrying about Jess’s day being ruined ask her what I can say to stop the pacing and the mumbling?

“Jess? How would you get mark to stop pacing and mumbling in panic?”

“What?! He’s not regretting the wedding right?” She turns too me agitated.

“Oh god no Jessie he’s apparently going mad worrying that somethings going to ruin your day” I tell her and she instantly calms down and looks amused.

“Call him I’ll talk to him”

I hit dial 

((Hey gorgeous I wasn’t expecting you to call?))

“Hey” I reply a little breathless damn he talks so sexy “not that I wouldn’t love to chat but Jess thought it’d be easiest if she spoke to him?”

((Wow the first time you call me and it’s not even for me)) he teases ((fine here’s the mad groom)) I pass it over to Jess and she walks over onto the balcony for a bit. I love seeing her this happy.

About five minutes later she hands it back still live.  
“Hey?” 

((So I was thinking after this shindig we should do something fun for our date)) 

“Oh like what?”

((Well the whole dinner and a movie thing is great and all but I think we should go to the beach or a zoo, holiday spirit an everything?)) 

“Either or both sound good but I do expect you to feed me even if it doesn’t include a film” he laughs.

((How about both one day after the other that way after the first we can spend a lazy morning in bed and then have fun that day too and I can keep you longer)) 

“You can keep me as long as you want”

((Oh kitten if I did that our first date would never end))

“Well I’m not complaining” I feel my phone buzz “I’m sorry that’s my dress alarm so I’ve got to got finish getting ready I’ll see you soon”

((Okay gorgeous I’ll be the handsome man in a tux)) I giggle.

“Well I’ll be the short girl in the fancy dress”

((Looking forward to it. Bye)) 

“Ditto bye” I hang up.

“Right ladies dresses we have a wedding to get started”

“Are we suppose to ignore the cute grin on your face?” Alaina asks as we start lacing Jess into her dress.

“He wants to have two dates in one apparently movies and dinner aren’t good enough so we’re having a beach day and then a zoo trip the next day.”

“Ambitious my first date with Brad was coffee” I giggle.

“Well he said it was so he could keep me longer and when I said he could keep me as long as he wants he said then our first date would never end” I get a round of awws and I can’t stop smiling.

~*~ 

Finally all ready we’re lining up by the doors ready to walk out into the gorgeous garden and all the decorations Jess has been fussing over for months. Sometimes I did wonder if today was going to happen with the amount of times she changed her mind on what flowers or colours or hell at one point she wanted a horse drawn Cinderella carriage thankfully I managed to talk her out of that. I feel as nervous as Mark was earlier wanting everything to be perfect for my big sis.

Thankfully the guys turn up while as I’m fixing Jess’s veil but as we all pair off I notice we’re one man down and apparently they’re supposed to be mine! Shit no they can’t do this to Jess. I try and go on my tip toes to see whose missing. Why does everyone have to be so god damn tall! 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to show up the bride on her big day?”

I whirl around to be met with his god damn gorgeous face in a big smug smirk and all the agitation and distress leaves me.

“Your not my partner” I say stupidly well not that stupidly I remember vaguely hearing it was supposed to be Tom walking with me.  
“What you think I’m going to let Tom get his hands on you while you’re looking like this? Nope and especially not to walk you up an aisle”

I sag into is arms letting my heart chill for a second.

“But walking with me makes you best man?”

“Ah well we’d flipped for it so when I mentioned the change to the guys all I go was some ribbing” 

“You really think I look better than Jess?” 

“Miles darlin but let’s not tell her wouldn’t want to ruin her day” he says kissing my temple.   
“Come on let’s get this show on the road”

I straighten up just as the music starts sharing a content grin as he squeezes my hand before tucking it in his elbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me awhile to finish this but ta dah! 
> 
> This was one of my more elaborate dreams that I decided to embellish on as I wrote it down and there’s probably not going to be that many if anyone that read this but I very much enjoyed writing it and I hope if you’ve managed to stumble across it that you enjoyed it too.
> 
> Kitty x


End file.
